


All Out of Catastrophes

by daydreaming_mylifeaway



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e10, Talking, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_mylifeaway/pseuds/daydreaming_mylifeaway
Summary: If he didn’t speak first, breaking the intense silence and bringing Beth back to reality and away from all the thoughts that were rushing through her head as he stood patiently on the other side of the kitchen counter, she would go literally go mad from the emotion overload.“Good evening Elizabeth. So I’m guessing the FBI didn’t throw you in jail since you’re sittin’ in your comfortable suburban home sippin’ on bourbon like everything is nice and dandy?”





	1. Getting Real

**Author's Note:**

> Set post s02e10, after the FBI raid, not taking s02e11 in account.  
> Rio comes to Beth's house once again and things get real.

 

It's nighttime and Beth is sitting alone in her kitchen with a bottle of Bourbon. She asked Dean to take the kid’s to his mom’s so she can process everything that has happened. It has been a LONG day for Beth.

First, spending hours baking cookies for the school and making them perfect only to find out the moms at the school decided not to use them. Then, the unexpected encounter with Rio. She did not think she will see him ever again. She blocked his number and it was over. But then Rio shows up out of nowhere, like he always does. That in and of itself would is stressful, but him telling her that the FBI is going to raid Boland Motors, like, right now? That was a shocker. Then having to lock herself in a bathroom, flushing the papers down the toilet while FBI is literally coming after her. The day could not have been any crazier. But regardless of how exhausting and stressful the day was, in a strange way, it was so thrilling. And dare she say it… FUN!

As she takes another sip of her bourbon she thinks to herself, what is wrong with her? Is she really addicted to crime? What had happened to the old Beth? The perfect suburban housewife who likes arts and crafts, making her children pancakes in the morning, keeping her house spotless for her husband and kids, and hanging out with other moms in the park. None of those things seem fulfilling like they were before. Yes, she still loves her kids and wants to be a great mom, but being the perfect suburban housewife who obeys her husband and has no ambitions of her own? How can she go back to that?

Yes, she was trying to get back into her suburban housewife role, even if it meant she had to fake it. But she did not quit crime because she truly wanted to or because it was dangerous, but because she _had to_. It was the risk of losing her kids that made her quit crime life. She felt like she had to do it, there didn’t seem to be another option. But she knows deep down she’ll never be that old Beth.

Something has changed when she robbed the store with Annie and Ruby. It was the first time she and her girls took things into their own hands. It was empowering. However immoral it might have been, they had to do it to take care of their families.

But even greater shift started to happen when Rio came into her life. At first, he was just a scary gangbanger trying to get his money back. It was terrifying. But as they started working together, Rio became less scary and more fascinating. He was the first man in her life who actually thought she could be something, be a boss bitch. And after years of being put down by Dean and having to suppress her intelligence and ambitions, she needed that. Rio made her understand how intelligent, powerful, talented, daring, and strong she was. It felt so good to be the boss.

That’s why it now seems impossible to just go back to back to dumbing herself down for Dean or trying to be the perfect housewife so that other mom’s like her and accept her. She saw the other side. How can she let those mean moms bully and use her while staying quiet and taking it all with a smile when she’s been held at gunpoint for so many times it doesn’t even scare her anymore? She stood up to hard criminals and been a boss bitch and now she’s expected to put up with stupid housewives who think they’re better than her because they’re gluten-free?

It’s all so confusing and she’s feeling torn apart between two different lives, two different Beth’s that can’t exist at the same time.

Ugh, maybe another glass of bourbon will magically solve everything.

She closes her eyes as she takes another sip and when her eyes open, she’s confronted with Rio. At first, she thinks perhaps she got so drunk she’s actually imaging Rio standing in her kitchen. But no, he’s definitely there. And yes, this is happening.

Having Rio suddenly appear in her home out of nowhere shouldn’t really surprise her. It’s not like he ever knocked on the door or got in with her permission. Well, except that last time when she invited him in. Beth knew why she brought Rio back to her home that day, his cut stashed away in her purse. She wanted him one last time…

Even though she doesn’t want to admit that to herself ever, there was something magical about Rio that attracted her like a magnet. At first, it was fascinating to get a glimpse into the life of crime. Yes, Rio is a scary tattooed gangbanger, but it was obvious from the beginning there was more to him. Rio is smart, intelligent, powerful, mysterious, perceptive, successful. Not to mention charming, sweet, protective, supportive, kind, and a great dad from what she could gather. Granted, that was not the Rio she got _all_ the time. She did many things that pissed him off and got her fair share of angry and scary Rio. But in moments when it really mattered, he was gentle and good to her, in a way Dean never was.

Rio was so impressed by her and started to trust her so much that he agreed to be her partner in crime. They started with 12.5% cut and ended up with 50/50. That was a big deal. Rio didn’t have to do that. It’s not like he wasn’t a successful crime lord before he met her. Rio wanted Beth to succeed and truly be a boss bitch. He wanted to teach her…

But that was not all.

Somewhere in her subconscious, buried deep down inside, Beth knew they were not just business partners. There was something more. The way Rio looked at her, the way he always brushed her hair from her face, the way he teased her and flirted with her… It made her incredibly attracted to him, both mentally and physically. Although she still doesn’t want to admit it to herself, even though they literally had sex two times and it was 100% her decision and she made the first move, she still tried to lie to herself. Tell herself that she had sex with Rio just because Dean pissed her off, or because she was being reckless, or because she just wanted to show Rio that she’s a boss bitch.

But deep down, Beth knew she was developing feelings for Rio and she wanted him, all of him.

So when she was faced with Rio’s dark slim figure in her kitchen, all of those feelings started rushing to the surface. Beth was glad to see Rio in her home once again; she was relieved that their encounter at the park this morning wasn’t the last one. She instantly remembered Rio getting the dubby back, saving her from the FBI, giving her the keys to the kingdom, laughing together on her garden bench, Rio pulling up her dress and taking her in that bathroom, telling her she looks good behind that desk, kissing her so passionately in her bedroom… It was a swirl of different memories, all of which were important for their relationship.

If he didn’t speak first, breaking the intense silence and bringing Beth back to reality and away from all the thoughts that were rushing through her head as he stood patiently on the other side of the kitchen counter, she would go literally go mad from the emotion overload.

“Good evening Elizabeth. So I’m guessing the FBI didn’t throw you in jail since you’re sittin’ in your comfortable suburban home sippin’ on bourbon like everything is nice and dandy?”

“Guess not.” – she answers coldly and sarcastically, trying to stay emotionless.

“Huh, is that so? You see, Elizabeth, I thought you blocking my number was cold, but not even having the courtesy to thank me for saving you from the FBI? That’s somethin’ else.”

Rio stared at her intensely, demanding answers. He was definitely pissed off at her, once again. But there was also a glimpse of hurt and disappointment in his eyes no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

Beth felt Rio’s hurt deep in her heart and she suddenly realized that she was being a real bitch to Rio recently. Telling him it’s over after they just had sex and treating him like a prostitute was one thing. Beth could justify that behavior, at least in her mind. She wanted out and that was the quickest and easiest way to do it. Blocking his number was the next logical move. It’s not like he would miss her or anything. But not taking the time to thank him for finding her at the park and telling her that the FBI is coming…that was cold. Rio was right and she was overcome by a feeling of guilt and she felt like a terrible person.

“It was nice of you to help me today, but I told you I was out. That means blocking your number and never seeing you again, not meeting up with you for brunch to express my gratitude.”

 _Damn,_ she thought, _I’m doing it all over again_. _That came out so cold and insensitive. What is wrong with me? Why can’t I simply apologize to the man and thank him like a normal human being?_

“Don’t be fooled sweetheart, I didn’t think you would you get back in business ‘cause I saved your ass, but a simple “thank you” would have been nice. But I guess you don’t really appreciate being able to stay with that family of yours and continue your suburban housewife charade instead of rotting away in prison for the rest of your life?”

“Of course I appreciate it.” Her face finally softened a bit. “Thank you.” She looked down.

“I just didn’t think it was a good idea to contact you after FBI literally raided my shop and I barely saved myself from being arrested in front of everybody.”

She was lying, but she needed an excuse.

She couldn’t tell him the that real reason she didn’t want to meet up with him to say thank you because she was afraid. Afraid that he would try to convince her to get back in business. Or worse, that his lustful looks would make her lose control again and fall into the vortex of sexual pleasure she could only get from Rio. She could not tell him that.

“Is that right? Interesting… See, if I didn’t know better, I would almost believe that lil’ story of yours.”

Rio knew she was lying. He always knows everything. She can’t escape from him. No matter how hard she tries to cover up what she’s really thinking and feelings, he was always able to read her like an open book.

Rio continued, “But if those cute lil’ stories make you feel better about yourself sweetheart, then keep on lying. Just like you’re trying to act that you’re all happy with being a brainless housewife again, puttin’ up with that idiot husband of yours, and staying behind your white picket fence.” – he was accusing her, he was pushing her, trying to get a reaction.

And he did, like he always does.

Beth felt a surge of rage and desperation. She was angry because he was mocking her, pushing her buttons, but she was even angrier because she knew he was right and could see through her so easily. Tears started running down her face and she felt heat going from her chest to her face.

“You always think that you got it all figured out. You don’t know me; you don’t know what I’m going through! Not all of us can be so relaxed and happy leading a crime life. I have four children! I have family and friends! You have no idea what I had to risk to wash your stupid money and deal with criminals that could pull the trigger on me every second!”

She was angry, she wanted him to know that she’s different from him, had more to lose.

“Oh, so you think you’re the only one with family and kids? You think I ain’t got shit to lose? Don’t think you’re better than me just because you live in a white suburban neighborhood and pretend that that you’re Miss Cleaver! You were the one who was always naggin’ me to get in on the business and you knew exactly what you were gettin’ yourself into, darling. I don’ need you and your bitches to make money, so don’t tryin act like you were doin’ me a favor washing my money! I was doin’ just fine before you bitches came in with your stupid drama.”

It was that familiar angry Rio again. But as always, he was right. But that doesn’t mean Beth has to acknowledge that. It’s easier to lie to yourself than face the truth.

She was at a loss for words, staring back angrily at Rio, mouth gaping open.

“What darlin’? You don’ like to hear the truth?” Rio started walking closer to her. “That stupid husband of yours really brainwashed you. Do you need to call him so he can tell you what to think?”

Rio was just inches from her face and his words were piercing her like daggers. Beth was still silent.

“Oh, you need his permission to talk too? Hm? Ah yeah, I forgot, he’s too busy screwin’ some blonde bimbo at a cheap motel. Or maybe he’s at the hospital getting fake cancer treatment?”

Rio knew what he was doing. He knew that this will hit home. Beth wanted to punch him, scream at him, kiss him, and hug him all the same time. But she couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, she was paralyzed. Rio’s words hang heavy in the air and Beth was forced to come in terms with reality.

It’s not that she didn’t know Dean was a cheating scumbag and that he lied about having cancer, but she was still desperately holding on to some last threads of hope that maybe Dean and she could work it all out. She thought perhaps Dean would change if she quit crime and they could make it work, at least for the kids.

But Rio was right. She could never reach her full potential by staying with Dean. He will always think of her as a maid who raises his kids, as a dumb housewife who can’t run a business. And he used her kids, the thing she cares most about in this whole world, to manipulate her to get away from the business, from Rio…

Beth finally hit that realization and I was more clear than ever. She realized how stupid and naïve she was for letting Dean manipulate her once again and make her put up with his shit.

As more tears ran down her face, Beth started to feel dizzy. This was too much. She felt week, both physically and mentally, and felt her body pull her down on the ground. Away from everything, away from Rio’s intense gaze. She slowly moved down to sit on the floor, held her hands to her face and started weeping like never before. Beth felt like she finally broke down.

But then she felt another pair of hands touching her. Rio gently raised her off the floor she was sitting desperately on, not of inch of strength in her body, and helped her walk to the couch. After he sat her down, he lowered himself down in front of the couch so that he was at her eye level. Rio gently pushed her hands down to reveal her crying face, took her head in his hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

Instantly, Beth noticed that she was not looking at the same Rio she was just a minute ago. His face was softer; he didn’t look angry anymore. It was a look of deep understanding and kindness. She saw glimpses of it before, but this was different. It looked like some invisible walls broke down and Rio was showing his true self.

While not breaking their eye contact, Rio finally spoke, “Elizabeth…”

Oh, how she loved when he called her Elizabeth. Such a stupid thing, but it made her skin crawl every single time.

It was the first time she saw Rio hesitate before speaking, but he continued, “You know, that first time, when you stood up to me while my boy was holding a gun to your face…I knew right then and there that you was somethin’ special. I ain’t ever seen someone be so powerful, knowing that that gun can go off at any time. An’ trust me, me an’ my boys held a lot of people on gunpoint, not that I’m braggin’.”

A soft smile appeared on his face for a split second and Beth felt like she was in a dream. Was this really happening or did she faint and hit her head on the floor? She couldn’t say anything, she just continued to stare at his deep, piercing eyes.

Then Rio continued, “And the way you handled business like a true boss bitch… Man, that was somethin’ else. But if you want out, you’re out. But don’t ever let that scumbag treat your shit and tell you what you can and cannot do. The Elizabeth I know is one fierce suburban lady who’s not afraid to show everybody how intelligent and capable she is. And the fact that that idiot was screwing around an’ not worshiping this smoking hot bitch every single day of his life…man…that boggles my mind. He doesn’t deserve you Elizabeth. Don’ forget that.”

He kissed her temple and quietly left.

Beth was left sitting on the couch, tears still pouring down her face, in total disbelief of what just happened. Rio just told her the sweetest things anyone has ever told her even though she got out of the business and treated him like crap. He didn’t have to do that. She was out, and he didn’t force her to get back in business. He couldn’t have just forgotten about her and let her deal with her own shit. But he didn’t.

Beth couldn’t run from it anymore. There was something between Rio and her that was beyond being business partners. And she couldn’t keep telling herself that Rio doesn’t care and that she means nothing to him. What he just said to her confirmed it once and for all.

Beth immediately felt the loss of Rio’s hand holding her head, his eyes looking deep into her, his breath filling her space…He was gone and this might’ve been their last encounter ever. And she didn’t do anything to stop that from happening. She was the one who ended their business, blocked his number, and tried to stay away from him. And this seemed like the true last goodbye and Beth felt sick at the thought of it.

How could she be so stupid? Why wasn’t she able to wake up from her own lies sooner? Going back to Dean after he threatened to take the kids away and tried to actually kill Rio? And all of that time, Rio was there for her. Yes, he got mad at her many times, but it wasn’t because he hated her or didn’t care about her, it was exactly the opposite. He was trying to teach her, protect her, save her from her reckless behavior. Make her feel empowered and special. Would Dean ever risk his life getting the dubby from those awful gangbangers? Of course he wouldn’t. Would Dean offer to get her money back from those teenagers? Fuck no, _he_ was the reason they took her money.

All of this time, Beth thought that Rio was just using and manipulating her. She even thought that she was one of many girls Rio had sex with after seeing him hug that woman. But maybe that was also just in her head?

The thoughts continued to swirl around Beth’s head until she finally drifted off to sleep on her couch, more exhausted than she ever was before…

Harsh sunlight abruptly woke Beth up. Her head was pounding with an awful headache and everything that happened yesterday came to her mind.

Oh fuck, it was not a dream.

But before Beth could go on another roller-coaster in her mind and try to make sense of her life, Dean and the kids came in the house.

All of her kids greeted her with hugs and smiles which felt so soothing, but then she was left alone with Dean as they went upstairs to their rooms.

And then something clicked. No matter how confused she was about every that happened yesterday and the fact that she finally had to face everything she was avoiding for so long, one thing was crystal clear for her as soon as she looked at Dean.

She had to leave him for good. And she had to do it _right now._


	2. Back In Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Beth decides to get back in business with Rio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up until the end of s02e10  
> Also, have no idea what I'm doing, no beta, no nothing, I'm very new to this but so inspired by Brio I just have to write something even if it's bad :)

Back In Business – Chapter 2

A week has passed since she told Dean she wants him to move out immediately. The divorce papers are still being sorted, but that was just a technicality. Dean and her are not together anymore and they never will be.

It was the best decision she made in her life.

But even though Dean was finally out of her life and that was sorted, there were still some things left unresolved in Beth’s life.

Rio…

There was a persistent feeling Beth had from the moment Rio walked away. She wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. Even though she was still fighting with potential feelings she had for Rio and it was not like she wanted to run into his arm and live happily ever after, Beth still felt the need to have him in her life.

Also, there was the money issue again. Now that she is a single mother, the responsibility to provide for her kids became even greater. And although Beth continued to work at Boland motors and the feds were finally off her back, that wasn’t really enough. Plus, Annie and Ruby are desperate for cash and she knew she had to help her girls.

There was simply no way around it. She would have to go back to crime. In a weird way, that decision made her slightly excited. Beth missed being a boss bitch and nothing else in this world could give her that kind of thrill.

But, there was that minor issue of telling Rio multiple times that’s she’s definitely 100% out and he didn’t contact her in any way since the last time she saw him. And that encounter really sounded like a final, sweet farewell from Rio. 

The first thing Beth did was unblock Rio’s number. Then she spent a full hour holding her finger over the call button, but just couldn’t get herself to do it. It was scary. If he doesn’t answer, that means they’re really done and there’s no going back. And Beth wasn’t sure if she could handle that realization right now.

Mustering all of her courage, Beth decided to send a text rather to call. It seemed easier.

She went with: I’ll be at the bar at 1pm. I think we have some unfinished business to take care of…

Minutes seemed like hours while she was sitting alone at the bar, their bar, drinking her signature drink. It was 1:30PM. No sign of Rio.

Well, this is a complete failure, Beth thought to herself, no way he’s coming.

Even though he was a gang leader, Rio was always on time. He never left her waiting more than a few minutes.

Is this really it? Am I never going to see him again? Or is he trying to play games with me again and let me wait here like an idiot, drinking bourbon in early afternoon alone at the bar? I’m such an idiot for even coming here…

And before she could finish that thought, there he was, sitting on the chair next to her and ordering himself a drink.

His facial expression was unreadable, neutral, as he looked at her and said, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Elizabeth?”

Beth whole body got instantly warmer when she heard her full name, her real name. It felt familiar and safe.

“Well, I felt like we left some things unfinished…”

“And what would that be?”, Rio asked nonchalantly. But Beth knew instantly that he definitely knew what it was and the next thing she’s going to say. And a part of her was hating the fact that she is just about to give him the satisfaction of being completely right, about everything, by telling him leaving the business was a stupid decision and she wants back in.

“Well, I really thought about everything…and if you’re still interested, I would be open to doing business with you again.”

Beth tried to sound as casual as possible, like it was nothing, but she was having a mini panic attack on the inside.

Things could go two ways. Rio could say yes, or he could explain to her how crazy she is for even asking him something like that because there’s no way he would ever consider doing business with her again.

“Is that so?”, Rio said giving Beth a look that danced from playful to smug.

“Yes.”

“Funny, I remember you saying something about you being out, like, definitely out because you enjoy your old suburban life. Was that you or maybe it was that other suburban lady I was doin’ business with. Cause, you know, I’m that dirty gangbanger that loves to corrupt innocent ladies from the suburbs.”

Yep. Rio was being very smug and enjoying his victory. On one hand, Beth was relaxed to see that Rio is still same ol’ Rio. Pushing her buttons and not giving her any slack. She was used to it. 

But she couldn’t help but a feel a tinge of disappointment that his walls seem to be back to up. And that meant, she might never see the real Rio who lovingly held her head while she was breaking down and told her all of those amazingly kind things.

Rio must have noticed that Beth was overthinking in her head  because the next thing he said was, “C’mon ma, I’m just messing with your, relax.” And gave her a big smile.

A flood of relief encompassed Beth’s body and she was thrilled to see that they were not back at square one with their communication and that Rio is much more relaxed with showing that sweet Rio more.

But she still didn’t get an answer to her question.

Beth proceeded a bit more playfully and relaxed, “Ok, so…what do you say? Do have an open position for one badass suburban bitch that equally excels as crafting as she does at washing fake cash?”

Rio gave her another big, sincere smile, but then he got more serious and said, “What your husband thinks about that?”

Beth instantly corrected him with a smile on her face, “Soon to be ex-husband.”

“Is that right?”, Rio said with a mix of surprise and satisfaction.

“Well, in that case, I might be able make some arrangements. But you should know, I flipped my game. I’m done with fake cash.”

“Oh, so there have been some interesting business developments while I was gone. Do tell more,” thrill was running through Beth’s body and she couldn’t wait to hear what the new business was about and what her new role is going to be.

“I decided to go with a slightly safer business idea. Just to lay low for a while in case the feds decide to sniff around again.”

“Ok, so…what is it?”

“I actually decided to go with your old botox idea.”

“What? You said it was stupid?”

“Yeah, changed by mind.”

He is unbelievable, Beth thought. When I proposed it he literally laughed at me like I was an idiot. I bet he started dealing botox just because he knew it would piss me off.

“You see, I do have great ideas after all,” Beth said proudly, wanting to take credit for her original idea.

“Slow down mama. Still testing it, so we’ll see. Do you plan on taking the credit for it so confidently if it fails miserably as well? Don’t get ahead of yourself, you just got back.”

Another Rio business lesson, Beth thought. But this time, she is determined to listen more and accept that she’s not always right when it comes to business.

“But anyways, I need a partner who will help me source the liquid as well as find middle-aged ladies who want to buy it and freeze their face. Is that something you could do?”

“Most definitely. Trust me, I know where to find some desperate middle-aged ladies, I am one.”

“Nah, darling, you’re anything but a desperate middle-aged lady.” Rio said while giving her a discrete wink.

Beth’s heart jumped to her throat, but she reminded herself to stay focused on the business for now and not get pulled into Rio’s flirtation so she simply said, “Thank you.”

“Get ready, you’re starting tomorrow. I’m picking you up at 10pm.”

“What? We’re doing this together, the two of us?”

“Is there are problem?”

“No, it’s just…we never…never mind.”

Rio continued to look at her quizzically.

“But wait, my kids are at home, Dean had them for the last three days so now it’s my turn. I can’t leave them alone at night.”

As soon as she said it, Beth remembered that being a boss bitch was not easy. Even though she’s glad Dean is finally out the house and out of her life, that means she can’t be absent from home whenever she wants to because can’t just leave her kids. She did hire a nanny to look after them while she’s working at Bolland Motors, but there’s nobody to look after the kids for her to be able to have ‘book club’ late at night.

“Why don’t you get one of your lady friends to help you out?”

Guess that could work. Annie could come sleep at mines when necessary and watch the kids. And I could also ask Ruby to bring the kids over for sleepovers when I’m busy at night. That way, I could do most of the work with Rio, and still split the cash with the girls and thank them for helping with the kids.

It all seemed to simple, almost too simple. But either way, Beth was determined to make it work.

“Yeah, I’ll make it work, don’t worry.” Beth said confidently.

“That’s why I like to hear. See you tomorrow.”

And just like that, Rio walked away and disappeared from the bar.

Beth felt accomplished, confident, and excited. Everything went so smoothly with Rio and she’s finally back in business! She treated herself with one more shot to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up until the end of s02e10  
> Also, have no idea what I'm doing, no beta, no nothing, I'm very new to this but so inspired by Brio I just have to write something even if it's bad :)


	3. Embarking on a new Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio's business dealings require them to work a lot closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up until the end of s02e10, this story happens post s02e10  
> Also, have no idea what I'm doing, no beta, no nothing, I'm very new to this but so inspired by Brio I just have to write something even if it's bad :)

10pm couldn’t come soon enough. Beth was ready to go. She was wearing her tight jeans and a delicate silk shirt with a gorgeous flower pattern that subtly accentuates her breasts. Since she had no idea where Rio is going to take her, she was trying to keep it casual, but professional.

She was fixing her hair for the 10th time when she got a message from Rio.

_I’m outside._

When she peered through her window, she could see that black Cadillac waiting in her driveway. Annie was there to look after the kids who were already in bed, so she said a quick goodbye and took a deep breath as she walked towards the car.

Rio was cool, as always, patiently waiting for her, sitting comfortably in the leather seat. Beth got in, and as soon as she said Hi, they were off. She immediately realized that this is the first time ever in Rio’s Cadillac and she never even saw him drive.

Of course, Rio was full of swag while he was smoothly driving through the dark streets of Detroit.

“Where are we going?” Beth asked after a while.

“We’re going to meet with some people who deal the liquid and try to get ourselves a sweet deal.”

Beth couldn’t help to notice that this is perhaps the first time ever Rio actually answered her business question fully without any hesitation or mystery. In the past, he would always keep her in the dark as much as possible and give her only bits and pieces, even when it was important for her to know what the hell are they doing. So this was definitely a nice change, Beth hoped Rio will keep it up.

The ‘business’ meeting ran very smoothly to Beth’s surprise. She was also very relieved to find out that criminals who deal botox are not as tough or scary than the ones who are dealing pills. They were actually very professional and weirdly normal, but that’s not to say that the ‘businessmen’ didn’t have a small posse of armed big guys who were carefully watching the exchange.

“Welcome back Elizabeth,” Rio said while they were driving back, acknowledging her official return.

Beth responded with a smile.

Soon, Rio parked in Beth’s driveway. She was home and it wasn’t even too late.

As Beth removed her seatbelt and prepared to get out of the car, she noticed Rio staring at her. It was _that_ look. The one that made Beth feel like the sexiest woman alive. And the same one that instantly made her very nervous at the same time.

She returned the gaze for a second and said, “Um, is that all? Can I go now or…?” It was her attempted at breaking the intense silence and acting oblivious to why is he staring at her _that_ way, even though she knew exactly why.

“Nah, that’s it.” Rio said casually.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to go.”

If she’s being honest with herself, of course she doesn’t want to go. But she’s also doesn’t ready to rekindle _those_ feelings and do something reckless she would regret. It was literally their first day back at work together, she should _not_ be thinking about his perfect body, incredibly soft lips, and that place on her neck he seems to love to suck on. _Fuck_. This is about business, they’re finally on getting along, and Beth wants to keep it that way in order to stop things for getting super messy.

“Well, I don’t have to, but I need to.” She responded to him to get those dirty thought out of her head and get out of that car as quickly as possible. It was vague enough and she didn’t have to address any of the potential reasons Rio would want her to stay and not get inside her house.

“Cool, see you in three days. I’ll send a text with the details.”

“Ok, bye!”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Beth couldn’t get out of that car fast enough and she was kind of relieved when she saw him driving away. Rio always had that effect on her. One flirty look was enough to make her equally flustered, anxious, and turned on. And that’s too much to handle right now. She’s getting a divorce, trying to make it easy on her kids, and work two different jobs, one of which is fully illegal. So getting distracted by Rio and getting lost in dong fog, as Annie would put it.

**********************************

Beth dropped the kids off at Dean’s. He had the next three days with the kids per our arrangement. He moved to his dead aunt’s apartment in the city filled with old lady furniture and dozens of cute figurines that filled up several cupboards and shelves. Good luck to him bringing girls back to that granny heaven.

As Beth was entering her front door, her phone produced a discreet beep. It was a text message. And it was from Rio.

Tonight is their second business trip/meeting, whatever it is and Beth was excited to find out the details. And it was not what she expected.

Picking you up at 8pm. Expect to be away from home for two days, so pack an overnight bag and bring some nice clothes.”

_What?_

So not only are they dealing with business _together_ , which was something they never did before, Beth and the girls were always expected to handle their part on their own, but now they’re going somewhere for _two days_? And bring some nice clothes? What is that all about?

But nevertheless, Beth was excited for new business dealings and proceeded to choose her outfits and pack.

Once again, Beth didn’t ask where they were going right away. She tried to play it cool for a bit.

When she finally did ask, Rio finally shared some more details.

“Look, we got our product, now it’s time to sell it. And where rich middle-aged ladies hang out?” Beth shrugged her shoulders. “Country clubs. Got you a membership, don’ even ask why I’m already a member. So the plan is to hang out there for two days, get to know the ladies, and find the ones who are perfect customers for our product. And this is where you get to show your rich white lady swag to befriend them and make me look more normal and less threatening. We need to fit in. Got it?”

“Um, yeah, sure.”

“I got us a hotel room near the country club we will stay in so that we’re close to the action at all times.”

“Ok.”

_We’re hanging out at country clubs now and hanging out with rich people? I thought I was involved in medieval crime business not chilling at country clubs to befriend rich white ladies. But I’ll take it, sounds much better than having a gun pointed to your head constantly. And are we really going to share a hotel room for two nights? Did I got picked up by the right Rio? The Rio I knew was unbelievably private and mysterious and now he’s up for staying at hotels together? I can’t even imagine him doing normal people things communicating to other normal people, brushing his teeth, watching TV, sleeping. I’m wondering how much does he sleep. Does he snore? Does he ever have the time to watch TV? What are regular working hours for a gangbanger anyways? Who watches his kid? I know literally nothing about this man and he has already seen me naked. Maybe this hotel thing will actually be cool. Maybe we’ll talk more like normal people. Maybe he’ll say something about himself._

Beth was lost in thought for basically the whole duration of the trip so they didn’t talk much. It was about 7pm when they arrived at the hotel and checked in.

Beth immediately noticed that the hotel is actually very swanky and the suite is gorgeous and quite big. The furniture is luxurious-looking and very high-end. There’s was a large king sized bed, a TV across from it, and a dresser with a huge mirror on the side wall. The oversized bathroom was equipped with a huge bath that’s basically a Jacuzzi, that fancy toilet that squirts water at your nether regions, and the walls were almost entirely covered in mirrors so you get a look at yourself from all possible angles.

There’s also a cute balcony with a breathtaking view of untouched nature and you could even see what Beth assumed was the country club far away in the distance.

“You like it?” Rio interrupted her from exploring the suite.

“Yes, it’s definitely a lot fancier than I expected.”

“You think I would bring my business partner to a trashy motel room? Nah ma, we part of high society now, gotta get in the mood.”

“Guess so,” Beth responded with a smile.

They took turn taking showers and she was kinda disappointed that she still didn’t catch Rio doing ‘normal’ things. He literally disappeared in the bathroom, took some time there, and got out fully dressed and ready to go. _So maybe he’s not really a human like the rest of us after all,_ Beth thought jokingly.

She put a lot of effort in her makeup to make herself look extra nice and fancy. The dress she chose was mid-length, dark red in color, very flowy at the bottom and cinched at her waist. The was cleavage revealing only a peek of her impressive breasts. It was classy and it emphasized all of her curves perfectly.

“Ready?” Rio said coming off the balcony back into the room. As he was walking towards Beth, he gave her that signature up-and-down look with lust in his eyes.

Beth was caught off guard by it for a second and just mumbled, “Yes.”

“Mami, you look damn fine. Those country club folks gonna go mad about you.”

Beth was blushing so much that the only thing she managed to do was smile awkwardly.

The country club was just as you would expect it to be. Located on an enormous property with golf courses, tennis courts and breathtaking nature surrounding it. The club building was tall and impressive looking and the interior didn’t disappoint as well. God knows how many different rooms are there, but from the mini tour they got, Beth saw a huge dining room, couple of smaller ones as well, a cool bar and lounge area, indoor swimming pools, saunas, and Jacuzzis, a billiards room, basically anything you could ask for to have a great time.

As they were walking to the bar area to start mingling with other guests, Rio whispered to Beth, “Just be yourself, they’ll love you!”.

It was almost if he knew that Beth was starting to get a bit nervous and was wondering how in the hell are they going to do their business here.

“Also, when people start asking, we’re husband and wife with 5 children. I do real estate and you own beauty salons. We’ll improvise the rest.”

 _Oh, right_ , Beth thought, _we can’t exactly say to these people that I’m a former housewife turned criminal who operates with her gangbanger partner with whom she had casual sex with twice while washing fake cash and moving pills, and now they sell black market botox to old ladies._ _Ok, deep breath in, here we go._

Beth and Rio were hanging out at the bar, meeting many new people and chatting casually about not-that-exciting-topics. Beth spotted a group of ladies who seemed quite chatty and fun. It was easy for Beth to strike up a conversation with the ladies, Rio staying mostly quiet and interjecting here and there with some charming remarks that the ladies absolutely loved. They were very friendly and easy to talk to and it was also very apparent that they like to gossip quite a bit about whose wife is cheating with a young lover, which family is only faking to like each other, whose husband is actually gay, and finally Beth managed to stir the conversation to plastic surgery.

“Let’s be straight here, it’s not that all of us here are 100% natural, we’re mature ladies and need to take care of ourselves,” the blonde women from the group called Lucile started, “and we do it moderately and with taste. You know, only small corrections. But,” the lady moved closer to Beth and lowered her voice slightly, “that cannot be said for all ladies around here if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, please tell me more,” Beth was totally in her role and fit right in with the ladies.

“See those two ladies across the room in black dresses?”

“Yes.”

“You might not notice it from this far away, but both their faces are basically frozen in place from all the botox they had. That’s what happens when you get addicted to that stuff. Their husbands are barely managing to keep up with their spending sprees because they want to be known as best dressed, having the largest homes, and driving the most expensive cars. But in reality, they’re going broke and it’s all for show. Plus, those two are always competing with another despite being best friends for years.”

“Wow, that’s interesting. I can’t really see them that well from here, but I believe you.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll recognize them by their permanently surprised facial expressions. Can’t miss them, darling.” – another lady from the group added and all of them laugh.

 _Bingo,_ Beth thought.

Beth and Rio just looked at each other and they both knew, those two botox addicted ladies are going to be the perfect customers for their product.

“It’s getting late, we should go. We got our info, which is the most important thing an’ tomorrow we’re befriending those two permanently surprised ladies.” Rio whispered into Beth’s ear as they were moving across the bar area.

“Sounds like a plan!” Beth added with a mischievous smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up until the end of s02e10, this story happens post s02e10  
> Also, have no idea what I'm doing, no beta, no nothing, I'm very new to this but so inspired by Brio I just have to write something even if it's bad :)


	4. Bonnie and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio makes Beth watch Bonnie and Clyde, she's overthinking, as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up until the end of s02e10, this story happens post s02e10  
> Also, have no idea what I'm doing, no beta, no nothing, I'm very new to this but so inspired by Brio I just have to write something even if it's bad :)

Once they got to their hotel room, both Rio and Beth started taking off their uncomfortable shoes and sighing almost in sync once they were off.

That’s when Beth fully came to the realization of the fact that she is actually sharing a room with Rio. Gang friend Rio. The only other person she has ever had sex with besides Dean.

 _Well, this is going to be awkward,_ Beth thought.

Luckily, Rio made the undressing part less awkward by changing into a t shirt and boxers in the bathroom, giving Beth the privacy to take off her dress and replace it with her PJ’s. Yes, Beth knew she looked totally funny and unattractive in those old PJ’s, but packing a sexy silk nightgown that exposes everything would be even more awkward. And at least this way, Rio won’t lustfully stare at her with his deep brown eyes.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Rio asked as he got out of the bathroom.

Beth was already lounging on the bed, on top of the covers.

 “Um, sure…” Beth responded kind of awkwardly, trying not to look down at his tight boxers shorts and muscular legs.

Rio joined her on the bed and started scrolling through Netflix.

“Got some requests mama?”

“Not really, you can choose the movie.”

“Alright, let’s find something good and relatable.” Rio said while browsing through different movies.

Beth took the opportunity to check her phone and see whether there were some missed calls. Luckily, there was none which mean everything was good with the kids.

“Got it!” Rio said enthusiastically which shifted her attention from her phone to Rio. But then, she looked over at the TV and she could not believe the movie Rio picked.

Yes, Beth was aware that her life was more like a movie than a normal life. Desperate housewife turning to a life of robberies, drug dealing, money washing, guns, and kidnapping, just to name a few, and finding her partner in crime in a mysterious gangbanger she has incredible sexual chemistry with and is potentially even developing feelings for is not what happens to an average 40-year-old woman with 4 kids in the suburbs of Detroit. But yes, that was Beth’s everyday life. And it’s not like it didn’t cross her mind that her life during the last couple of months was kind of reminiscent of a certain movie about a certain crime couple, but she never thought that Bonnie and Clyde was going to be the movie that Rio picks for them to watch.

“What you think?”, Rio's voice brought her back to reality once again.

The movie is already starting.

“I…um… well, if that’s your idea of a good and relatable movie, then let’s do it.”

 “C’mon ma, don’t tell you me it never crossed your mind that we’re a lot like Bonnie and Clyde.” Rio said teasingly, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

Beth was red in the face, not even responding to him.

Rio pushed further, “Can’t deny the similarities, ma. Bonnie was bored, needed some change excitement in her life. Meets this criminal dude and she’s fascinated with is life so they become crime duo. They were badass.”

“Yeah, and they were also killed while trying to get away from the cops. Spoiler alert. Doesn’t sound that badass to me, it’s not how I want to go.”

“See, you don’t get it. Yeah, they die in the end, but that ain’t the point of the story, ma. It’s so romantic. They stuck together till the end, never betraying one another. That’s love mama.”

 _Romantic? Love?_ Beth was totally caught off guard and confused by Rio’s statements so she decided to ignore everything that just came out of his mouth and said, “Let’s just watch the movie.”

Beth needed time to process in her head what the hell was Rio going on about just now.

 _Ok,_ _I get the partners in crime reference, yeah, you can say it’s me and Rio, fine. He thinks they’re badass, fine, of course he does, he’s a gangbanger. But why did he had to emphasize it’s romantic and that they were in love? Why would an actual criminal say that the main point of the movie was the fact that they were in love? Shouldn’t he be more impressed by crimes they were committing? Was he implying that we are like Bonnie and Clyde when it comes to romance? Ugh. He must be doing this on purpose just to push my buttons. He always does that. “Tell them we were making love.” I almost died in that car seat. It’s like he enjoys making me uncomfortable. “They put your panties in his mouth?” Ha-ha, very fun Rio. God, he always makes fun of me and then I get all flustered and I’m awkward. Ugh. “Maybe a quick bathroom break?” I wanted to punch him in the face that night. Why did he had to bring that up? And in front of my girls! He’s always trying to confuse me and make me…think about things…and remember…and throw me off my game with his dirty looks and stupid statements, and words, and…I bet it’s all a game to him. Yes, I admit he cares about me and he can be very kind and nice, but the sex part was definitely just a stupid game for him. He’s probably trying to manipulate me and thinks he so hot that I’ll lose my mind whenever he looks at me like that or mentions anything sexual. I mean, he is hot, and it makes me nervous sometimes, and I think about…our encounters…but he shouldn’t be playing with me like that. “I’ll teach you.” What the hell was that all about? Everything always sounds so…sexual…with him. Can’t he talk like a normal person? I mean... –_ Beth suddenly snapped back to reality.

“Ma’, you’ll miss the whole movie. Where your head at?”

“I’m watching.”

_Lies. Of course I’m not focusing on the movie because I’m busy overthinking. But even that sounds less stressful than the reality of the situation. I’m in a bed with Rio, watching a movie, a movie, what the hell? And it had to be Bonnie and Clyde because what else it would be? This is too weird…_

“Don seem to me like you’re watching. Do you want me to change the movie?”

_Ok, get it together Beth._

“No, it’s fine. I was just…thinking about the kids and some stuff with Annie…it’s fine. I’m watching.”

Finally she was able concentrate on the movie, at least a little bit. And it’s kind of nice. Rio is being cool, they’re enjoying themselves, it’s nice and relaxing. They’re like buddies.

But then Bonnie and Clyde start kissing and Beth is getting awkward again. It’s like Rio can feel her whole body tense up even though they’re not touching at all.

“Elizabeth.”

“Yeah?” she turns to him hesitantly.

“Now be honest with your boy Rio here. Are you uncomfortable because we’re kinda like Bonnie and Clyde and Bonnie and Clyde we’re in looove?”

“No!”

_Ok, that did not sound convincing AT ALL. Why can’t I just play it cool? Where did that badass Beth go that endured “You look behind that desk. Hell, you’d look even better on top of it” with a stone cold face AND still managed to negotiate a 50/50 deal? I need to be that girl right now and put him back in his place or he’ll just continue teasing me._

“Are you sure Elizabeth? We’re partners in crime; you can tell me anythin’.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” she said more confidently.

“Are you obsessed with us being lovers because it seems that’s all you always talk about?”

Rio looked at her quizzically.

_Yes, you go girl! Now you got HIM confused!_

“How so?”

Rio looked at her like he wanted to fuck her with is eyes and licked his lips just like he did when they kissed. Beth just couldn’t fake anymore that she wasn’t totally rattled by his, everything.

“Well, you always seem to be mentioning our…the things that happened between us… and insinuating other things… and it’s kind of getting on my nerves. The two times we…when we… you know, that was in the moment and I wasn’t thinking. And I didn’t mean anything to me…or to you…I mean, you probably have someone already…not that it matters at all because it doesn’t…so you don’t have to keep mentioning stuff and be all…sexual…all the time because I know you’re doing it only to confuse me and manipulate me and make me uncomfortable because then you know-

Beth’s rambling was interrupted by Rio, “Wait.”

His gaze was no longer playful and seductive, it was dead serious.

“So you’re tellin’ me that you seriously think that I would that to you just to make you uncomfortable?”

Beth was staring at him blanky, not knowing what to say.

“Did it ever occur to you in that head of yours that I like you and I’m flirting with you? An if you was thinkin’ all this time that I was using sex to manipulate you then why the hell did you do it?”

“Like I said, it was in the moment, reckless…I was mad at Dean, it happened…”

“Bullshit. You tellin’ me you bringing me to your house and fuckin’ me with my money in your purse the whole time was in the moment and somethin’ that just spontaneously happened because you was being reckless? C’mon, ma. We both know that ain’t true. We did it because we like each other. And both times, I didn’t to shit. I stood there an’ waited for you to decide if you want it an’ make the first move. An’ remember, you givin me the boot after we just had sex and blockin’ my number. _That’s_ manipulation.”

“Ok, so maybe we weren’t on the same page…maybe we still are not on the same page. I thought you were messing with me and playing with me. And then I saw you with that girl…”

_Fuck Beth, why did you have to bring that up?_

“What girl?”

“The one…with the car…you were hugging her…I doesn’t matter…it’s not like we’re…”

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re…but just so you know, that’s Veronica, she’s my childhood friend. We grew up together and I love her to death. She like my lil sister.”

“Oh…”

“Why do you find it so hard to accept that you like me and wanna hit it? Do you think a suburban housewife can’t get it on with a gangster? It’s like you’re so better than me that you can’t admit to yourself that you’re hot for someone like me. I’m just a person like you, and I ain’t out to get ya.”

“No, I never said I’m better than you. It’s just…”

“What?”

“It’s just weird. I mean it’s not weird, it’s different. I didn’t…I didn’t expect all of that. It makes no sense that we…and it’s not like it’s easy to trust you. I never know what you’re planning next.”

“Hey,” Rio looked at her almost tenderly. “First of all, you can trust me. We in this together, I ain’t fucking you over. See, it’s just like Bonnie and Clyde. An just because we’re different, that doesn’t mean it can’t happen’, cause I think it kinda happened. I told you that night when you was crying. You’re a badass bitch and that fool husband of yours was crazy for not hittin’ it. You’re on fire mama!”

Beth finally let out a laugh.

“Thank you. You’re on fire too.” _Damn it Beth, you sound so lame_. “I mean… you’re…I find you… attractive.”

“Darlin’, I think we gotta celebrate this, you finally said it out loud! Where’s that champaign?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant up until the end of s02e10, this story happens post s02e10  
> Also, have no idea what I'm doing, no beta, no nothing, I'm very new to this but so inspired by Brio I just have to write something even if it's bad :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. This is my first fic and English is not my first language so I'm sorry if it's bad, but this ship is just TOO good and I had to try to write something, at least for my own enjoyment.  
> This is just chapter 1, already working on more. Please let me know what you think, I would love some constructive criticism to improve my writing!


End file.
